


Remenber me?

by MayCastelar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WinterBones - Fandom
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Bares, Condicionamiento, Control mental, Dom/sub, Drogas, F/M, Hydra, Hydra Cap, Hydra Trash, Ilegal, Lemon, Manipulación, Misiones(?), Protección, Rechazo, Secretos, Secuestro, Tortura, Violencia, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, abuso de menores, abuso sexual, acoso, asesinato, búsqueda, colegial, doble identidad, inconsciencia, lemon hard(?), licor, maltrato, policial, privacion, psicología, sustitucion, violencia de género
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayCastelar/pseuds/MayCastelar
Summary: Dos niños que crecieron en un orfanato.Dos niños que aprendieron a sobrevivir en un mundo hostil.Dos niños que conocieron lo bueno y lo malo.Dos niños que perdieron mucho más que la inocencia al crecer.Él corrió con la fortuna de hallar un hogar estable y amoroso.Ella fue recibida por veteranos de la guerra fría, le amaban por sobre todo pero existía maldad escondida, fue muy ingenua para notarlo a tiempo y su ignorancia le costó toda una vida.





	1. La promesa

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Solamente yo trayendo por acá un fic de una de mis ships preferidas pero en su versión hetero. WinterBones, y James será Jaimie uwu  
> Espero les guste u.u

Alemania  
Miércoles 04:57  
2do piso. Alcoba 12.

Llovía tempestuosamente. Nuevamente ella rompía su juramento de no salir en plena noche de su alcoba, recorrer el pasillo, la escalera al segundo piso y esconderse en sus sabanas con la excusa del frio, en realidad era su compañía la que le serenaba en noches así. Entraba el invierno, o en esa zona, las lluvias eran prolongadas, heladas, con vientos recios y relámpagos que aterraban a cualquier pequeño. Siete años y muy poco valor para soportar la noche entera fuera de su cobijo.

-Jaimie, nos van a regañar, vuelve a tu cama- Murmuró dormido cuando la niña subía a la cama acurrucándose a su lado.  
-Shhh, tengo frío, hazme espacio, Brock. Solo será por hoy ¿si?- Se hizo un ovillo poco antes de ser envuelta en sus pequeños brazos.  
-Pequeña miedosa, son solo truenos, nadie vendrá por ti, son sueños, nadie te hará daño ¿sabes?- Intentaba persuadirla y devolverla a su respectiva alcoba pero no funcionaria, nunca surtía efecto.  
-Calla, haz silencio y duérmete- Le dio dos suaves golpes en pecho antes de quedarse muy quieta y dormirse.  
-Duérmete tú, Winter- Besó su frente poco antes de dormir con ella en sus brazos.

Dos años más tarde  
Alemania  
Sábado 12:14  
Entrada principal

Le acompañó hasta la verja, amplia e imponente, no quería soltar su mano, secaba sus lágrimas, no deseaba dejarlo ir pero era el curso natural de la vida, tenía que aceptarlo quisiera o no, él se iría y eventualmente ella también.

-Me escribirás ¿verdad? ¿No me olvidarás? Promételo, por favor, promete que no te olvidarás de mí, por favor, Bones- Pidió apretándole las manos.  
-Nunca me olvidaría de ti, te mandaré cartas desde Nueva York y postales, te gustarán, te hare dibujos y te enviaré golosinas cuando pueda. Escúchame, cuando crezcamos y tengamos dieciséis te buscaré y saldremos como los adolescentes, comeremos helado y te haré reír como siempre lo he hecho, tú solamente confía en mi ¿puedes?- Elevó sus cejas oscuras.  
-Te creo, yo siempre te creo- Apretó de nuevo sus manos.  
-Es una promesa. Yo te escribiré siempre, y tú esperarás por mí. No puede aceptarle salidas a nadie, los golpearé si se te acercan- Recalcó con dominio, ella se rió.  
-Te quiero, Brockie- Lo abrazó fuertemente, queriendo fundirse en ese abrazo, esa sería la última vez que le vería.  
-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña Bucky- Besó su mejilla.

Los minutos siguientes estuvo ella recargada de la verja, viendo el auto alejarse más y más por la vereda asfaltada. La vida perdió lustre aquel día. Recibió sus cartas, guardó sus postales, rió con sus letras, sonrió con sus dibujos, la señora encargada del orfanato le ayudaba a enviar las cartas para su amigo, como Jaimie siempre dijo, pero para esa mujer había algo más en ese par de niños. Siempre estuvieron juntos, desde muy pequeños. Jaimie era huérfana porque sus padres murieron en un incendio y ella fue rescatada a tiempo, Brock fue abandonado en la puerta del orfanato cuando apenas tenía unos meses, se criaron como hermanos con tres años de diferencia, nunca se alejaban, jugaban juntos, comían juntos, compartieron la ducha hasta los cinco años cuando Jaimie lo sacó del baño por vergüenza a que le viera, durmieron en la misma cama hasta que él fue adoptado en un último intento, la suerte le sonrió, a ella le pateó metafóricamente.

Aprendió a vivir sin verlo, ansiaba cada domingo cuando recibía una llamada y prolongaban la charla por dos horas o hasta cuando la madre de él le mandaba a colgar y se despedían hasta la semana siguiente, su vida había cambiado pero él seguía ahí y lo agradecía a cada minuto. Aun le quedaba mucho por vivir, apenas tenía nueve años.


	2. Tú, mi último recuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola  
> Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Este capítulo es necesario para la trama, espero les guste uwu

Alemania  
Lunes 18:45  
2do piso. Alcoba 12.

Jaimie Barnes estaba recostada en la antigua cama de Brock, pensando en él, queriendo tenerlo a su lado y abrazarlo de una forma más intima. Era su cumpleaños, él no llamó, hacia dos meses que no recibía sus cartas, ocho semanas sin saber que era de él, perdió la poca vitalidad que le quedó tras su partida, había cumplido catorce años y fue adoptada por ser una jovencita excepcional en casi todo aspecto de su vida, una familia pequeña de cuatro personas, provenientes de Rusia y el padre era un veterano de la guerra fría. Ella no estaba feliz, moría lentamente, ya no sentía como antes, se le permitió llevarse la almohada de su querido Brock, el aroma de él estaba impregnado en la tela, le hacia derramar lágrimas, quería rasgar el velo de la realidad y correr a sus brazos. En las noches de tormentas ya no estaba para consolarla, lloraba y agonizaba en su silencio.

Ahora caminaba hacia la camioneta militar, subió al asiento trasero y su “padre” puso su maleta dentro y a su lado, ella empezaría su nueva vida a partir de entonces pero no podía olvidarle, él era más que un amigo, era su complemento, su otra mitad, su razón de despertar, era su respirar, sin él no había vida y no fue hasta cuando le perdió que empezó a comprender cuan valioso era para su vida, pero ya no estaba. Albergó la esperanza de hallarlo, si buscaba en la internet podría hallar algo de él, al menos lo intentaría, no se daría por vencida, aguardaría en la promesa que le hizo de esperar por su regreso, confiaba en sus palabras aunque le hubiera fallado en los últimos dos meses al desaparecer, quería pensar cualquier variante y no que su vida había desfallecido en su ausencia, no se perdonaría que algo le hubiera ocurrido y ella no estuvo ahí para ayudarlo.

Nueva York  
Lunes 12:45  
Complejo residencial “Trébol”  
Vivienda 07

Brock Rumlow observaba la puerta cerrada de su cuarto, veía la madera sin interés. Cerró los párpados sintiendo el amargo sabor en la boca de su fracaso como persona, rompió una promesa a la persona que le había jurado protección y compañía, ella no se lo perdonaría y honestamente él tampoco lo haría consigo mismo, era una persona patética ahora, su vida se había decantado en placeres juveniles, rompió más que la promesa, le dolía ser así, tan débil de voluntad y tan dócil detrás de unas curvas femeninas, el alcohol le hacia olvidarse hasta de quien era con unas pocas botellas de cerveza. Allí sentado bebía la segunda, el caliente líquido bajaba por su garganta diluyendo lentamente su poca compostura, Jaimie Barnes no merecía esperar en Alemania por su retorno, la persona en la que se convirtió era todo menos lo que ella merecía. Su pequeña Bucky ya debía de ser toda una señorita, él cumpliría su mayoría de edad en poco tiempo, oficialmente sería adulto, su padre no soportaba su carácter, su madre hizo lo posible por arreglar su temperamento pero nadie pudo ayudarle, la necesitó siempre, una vez se separaron ambos perdieron más que la presencia del otro, una parte de ellos se quebró, y era esa parte tan mínima la que dolía en cada uno de sus trozos.

Acabó la botella y ya estaba llorando, no era nadie, sentía asco de si mismo, vergüenza de quien era, pena por lo que había hecho en los últimos años, le falló, ella de seguro le esperaba con la esperanza allí, la conocía, maldita sea que la conocía para llorar en amargura sus decisiones. Brock ya había probado el sexo, y no con Jaimie, con una chica sin importancia que conoció en una fiesta de la secundaria. A la mañana siguiente se lamentó por haberlo hecho, aun lo hacia cada vez que perdía la razón y amanecía con alguien más, él era el peor ser humano que había pisado la tierra y ella era la mejor chica que alguna vez conoció, lastimosamente no la ataría a alguien que no servía, se odiaba por lo que había hecho los últimos años, ella le esperaba como una princesa cautiva en la torre resguardada por un dragón mientras él no hacia nada por rescatarla. Lo decidió, se alejaría aunque doliera, Jaimie merecía a alguien de verdad, que pudiera cuidarla, protegerla, hacerla reír, que le hiciera feliz, que la respetase, que resguardase sus promesas y cumpliera sus juramentos, él no lo había hecho, no podía verla a los ojos siendo tan sucio como fue.

Alemania  
Lunes 23:00  
Autopista principal

La castaña veía a través de la ventana, el panorama oscuro, las pocas luces de los automóviles, ya cabeceaba, el sueño la envolvía sutilmente, se recostó en el asiento trasero, usando su almohada y cerrando los párpados, queriendo difuminar las nubes grises que amenazaban con derramar una tormenta sobre ella. Aun le quería, no saber de él dolía, sufría en su silencio pero ya le había afectado, no sonreía, no hablaba con nadie, deseaba empezar de nuevo, reconocer quien fue hace unos años, volver a correr de su mano en el patio del orfanato, nuevamente jugar con las sabanas y reírse de las mismas tonterías. Una y otra vez. Ahogó un pequeño sonido, mordió su labio inferior, si tan solo... abrió sus párpados, oyó el rechinido de los neumáticos, un impacto violento desde atrás la hizo caer al suelo del auto, se hizo un ovillo aterrada y el estruendo siguió. Algo impactaba contra el vehículo, disparos ensordecían sus oídos, no sabía que ocurría, no quería más que despertar.

Se levantó en su imprudencia cuando las sacudidas violentas cesaron, aunque preguntó nadie le respondió. Todo el ruido desapareció de pronto, sintió su cuerpo más débil, liquido caliente en su rostro, vio un emblema rojo y negra. Sus párpados se fueron cerrando y colapsó allí mismo sobre el asiento trasero. Su almohadón quedó manchado del rojo sangriento que brotaba de su piel. La vida dejó de existir en un segundo, su petición por no agonizar fue cumplida del modo que jamás deseó. Lo último que cruzó por su mente fue Brock Rumlow sonriendo al entregarle un ramo de margaritas recién cortadas del jardín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> Espero les haya gustado... weno, si quieren pueden dejar algo, cualquier cosa, incluso un pan(?) :v


	3. Nada será como antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola!  
> Para que no se pierdan, a Jaimie le hacen creer que se llama Alysha... luego sabrán porque, tiene que ver con su niñez y con otros detalles... eso incluye el accidente en el auto :v  
> Ya no digo más, no quiero spoilear(?)  
> Disfruten del cap

Dos años después  
San Petersburgo, Rusia.  
Jueves. 08:56  
Hospital militar.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, recorriendo su entorno cuidadosamente, intentó sentarse y llevó la mano a su cabello, se sentía distinta, con un sabor a medicina en la saliva. Miró su brazo izquierdo, en su lugar tenía una prótesis, muy probablemente de alta tecnología médica. Probó moviendo los dedos y se sentía natural, pesaba y era fría pero se acostumbraría, lo último que recordaba era un emblema rojo y negro. Una calavera con apéndices de cefalópodo. Se encontraba sola en la habitación, vio a su derecha y allí había un sobre en una silla blanca, lo tomó inclinándose, lo abrió con cuidado, de su interior vació una hoja de papel doblada, una cadena con placas militares, algunos otros documentos más pequeños, una identificación que marcaba un nombre y su foto adjunta.

“Nombre completo: Alysha Buchanan Proctor Barnes  
10.03.2001  
Edad: 16 años  
Peso: 57 kg (kg biológicos excluyendo prótesis de extremidad superior izquierda)  
Estatura: 167cm  
Lugar de nacimiento: Bruselas, Bélgica.  
Nacionalidad: Belga, alemana, americana y rusa.  
Grupo sanguíneo: RH+  
Color de Ojos: Azul.  
Color de cabello: Castaño oscuro.  
Tez: Blanca.  
Datos a añadir: Prótesis biomecánica de extremidad superior izquierda. Serial 256743522”

Ese era su nombre, esos sus datos, no lo recordaba pero parecía que así era, nació en Rusia, en Bélgica específicamente, de igual modo era parte de la unión soviética. Esta era su vida, no parecía mala en realidad, solamente no recordaba, quizá fue un accidente lo que sufrió y por eso la falta de su brazo y la falla de memoria, podría recordar con el tiempo, en todo caso si no lo hacia no se lamentaría, tal vez lo anterior fueron tiempos pésimos y no quería recuerdos oscuros sino aprovechar su vida, tenía dieciséis años ahora, estaba en la flor de su vida pero igualmente no sonreía. La puerta se abrió, volteó y observó la figura masculina vestida de traje que ingresó a la alcoba.

-Hola, señorita Proctor- Le saludó con amabilidad un hombre de cabello rubio y anteojos –Probablemente no me reconozcas pero yo soy tu padrino, Alexander Pierce, tus padres me encomendaron cuidar de ti en... bueno, no quiero traerte malas noticias ahora que despiertas- Fingió una sonrisa que ella ingenuamente creyó como verdadera.  
-¿Murieron?- Alzó sus cejas oscuras.  
-Me temo que si, hace dos años, tú estuviste en coma durante un tiempo. Creímos que no sobrevivirías pero anunciabas que despertarías algún día, te movías o pronunciabas palabras, fue conveniente pedir un préstamo y avalar un permiso del supremo tribunal para implementar en tu cuerpo ese brazo que ahora tienes, nadie porta una extremidad como la tuya, harás cosas buenas por las personas, tienes buen corazón y yo confío plenamente en tu buen juicio, sin embargo he de ser tu representante legal mientras seas menor de edad, aunque debes estudiar. No quiero alarmarte pero dependiendo de la evolución de tu recuperación se planeará un viaje a los Estados Unidos para que concretes tus estudios que estuvieron congelados mientras te recuperabas. En todas estas lo pasé por alto ¿Cómo te sientes?- Acabó sentándose a su lado en la misma silla donde antes estuvo el sobre con la información de su supuesta vida.  
-Bien, supongo, tengo algo de frio ahora. Yo, no recuerdo nada, había ruido, mucho, pero luego hubo silencio y no sé que más ocurrió, todo se oscureció de pronto, intento pensar que pudo haber sucedido pero me duele la cabeza- Bajó la mirada explorando con su diestra la extremidad artificial.  
-Descansa- Se levantó, y sin decir nada más se retiró.

Alysha Barnes le vio marchándose, ella se encontraba perdida, sin recuerdos, sin saber quién era realmente, débil y frágil, marchita y sin un motivo para vivir. Cerró sus párpados aferrándose a la idea de despertar en una cama suave, un cuarto de matices opacos y a su lado una persona con una sonrisa carismática... ¿Por qué tenía aquella imagen entre sus pensamientos? No sabía, quizá era un conocido, quizá lo era.

Transcurrió el tiempo, los meses siguientes fueron invertidos en su rehabilitación, entrenamiento físico cuando ya podía estar de pie para que aprendiera a usar su brazo con completa naturalidad. Era una prótesis pesada en su cuerpo que la agotaba en cuestión de minutos, pero aprendió en cuestión de un mes a usar su brazo, era torpe aun aunque parecía natural si se cubría con suéteres, no se sabía cómo sería vista en el mundo de afuera cuando saliera del hospital. Recorría los pasillos en pijamas holgadas, habían más que todo adultos en ese lugar, ella era la única jovencita, algunas personas le veían con lastima, ella en cambio no reflejaba su estado de ánimo ni sus emociones más allá de una expresión neutral.

Fue instruida en el idioma, lo entendió rápidamente, le dijeron que lo había olvidado tal como sus recuerdos en el accidente, ella creyó ciegamente a cada palabra que pronunciaron todos aquellos que decían conocerla y juraban que solamente buscaban su bienestar, era ingenua aun, muy joven y extremadamente manipulable, su necesidad por pertenecer le hizo caer en las peores manos, pero no era tan malo como parecía, le trataban relativamente bien, un poco estrictos pero con el debido cariño fraterno que una persona como ella ameritaba. Y aunque era frágil le hicieron conocedora de los planes a futuro que esperaban de ella, Barnes no se negó, lo veía como una forma de retribuirles el trato recibido y la ayuda que le dieron cuando se encontró sola en el mundo. Ahora pertenecía a una familia bajo la tutela de un padrino que conocía como Alexander Pierce aunque ella solía decirle Señor Pierce, él se convirtió en su única familia y ella se acostumbró a su temperamento cambiante.

Nueva York  
Lunes 07:54

La joven fue en compañía de Pierce hacia una escuela secundaria de recursos medios, no era una institución extravagante sino todo lo contrario, modesta y de buen aspecto. El hombre dialogó con el Director General del recinto educativo para que incluyera a su protegida legal en el programa educativo del instituto. La joven tuvo autorización de recorrer el lugar para acostumbrarse a esos corredores e iba tranquilamente, viendo las taquillas, con los nombres de los alumnos inscritos en una placa de bronce. Leyó los nombres mientras caminaba, se detuvo en una, regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a leer el nombre.

-Brock... Rumlow- Pronunció y el acento ruso era perceptible en su voz.

Del extremo puesto a ese pasillo alguien venía caminando, arrastrando los pies con desgano y murmurando blasfemias, iba cabizbajo y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la rusa apartándola con un empujón leve.

-Estorbas, hazte a un lado ¿quieres?- Escupió las palabras sin dirigirle la mirada.

El muchacho giró la rueda codificada del candado con combinación para abrir su casillero. El casillero con la inscripción de “Brock Rumlow” sobre este. Alysha no hizo más que retroceder unos dos pasos cuando fue apartada de esa forma tan brusca. Llevó la mano derecha a su propio brazo izquierdo, ese odioso zumbido mecánico le molestaba, lo escuchaba cuando eventos que incluían acciones violentas o agresivas hacia su persona o conocidos ocurrían, creía que era parte de su imaginación pero ahora era muy verídico, su propio brazo respondía a estímulos externos que involucraban violencia, tenía cierto temor de que hiciera algo sin ser su voluntad.

El muchacho extrajo una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor metálico con una B inscrita de forma tosca y descuidada, quizá lo hicieron con un clavo. La joven se pensaba retirar, no se sentía cómoda allí, comenzaba a marearse ligeramente, la cabeza le dolía de pronto, quería regresar a su habitación, esconderse bajo las cobijas y beberse dos comprimidos para la migraña antes de una siesta. Él se volteó de forma instintiva, sus miradas se conectaron inmediatamente. Ella no sabía que ocurría, no entendía porque aquel palideció de pronto, era un desconocido para ella.

-¿Jaimie?- Juntó sus oscuras y gruesas cejas al formular la pregunta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era en definitiva la pequeña Bucky.  
-Disculpa, no sé de que hablas, y ya debo irme, adiós- Dijo retrocediendo otro paso y dándose vuelta.  
-Espera, Winter, yo...- Intentó tomarla del brazo, lastimosamente fue el izquierdo y ella reaccionó zafándose de forma violenta y la espalda de Brock impactó contra el aluminio de los casilleros –Agh- Ahogó un quejido cuando aquello pasó.  
-Disculpa, yo... no quería, en serio- Se volvió a ver hacia la oficina del Director –Me tengo que ir- Se alejó corriendo por aquel corredor sin aparentes intenciones de volver.  
-Jaimie... ¿Qué te ocurrió?- Balbuceó dejándose caer sentado con una mano en su abdomen, aseguraba que pronto tendría un oscuro hematoma en dicha zona.

La jovencita corrió hasta la puerta del despacho, estuvo fuera hasta serenarse durante varios minutos, inhaló y exhaló pausadamente, cuando estuvo serena y con un semblante tranquilo abrió la puerta, pidió permiso al entrar, cerrar y volver a sentarse en el asiento anterior en completo silencio. La imagen del muchacho del corredor se atropellaba con sus pensamientos, ella necesitaba calmar a su mente pronto, detestaba esos momentos cuando la jaqueca se desencadenaba, no entendía porque con un desconocido le ocurría un episodio de esa índole. 

Enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos inclinando la cabeza poco despues de que su padrino pidiera unos minutos para darle dos de esas pastillas y un vaso de agua de mano de la máxima autoridad del colegio. Estaría bien, solamente necesitaba olvidarlo todo, volver a su hogar, no recordar, así se encontraba bien, sabía que si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola!  
> Gracias por leer
> 
> Bueno, espero no se hayan confundido, ya saben, Alysha y Jaimie son la misma persona, es solo un nombre n.n  
> Mmm, pues este cap era más que todo para juntar de nuevo a este par de pequeños nenes que me encantan juntos uwu  
> Espero les haya gustado -u-
> 
> Pueden dejar algo si ustedes quieren, su opinión, un kudo o lo que deseen, todo es bien recibido -w-  
> Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega nun


	4. Yo no soy quién tú crees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste mucho.  
> A mi me gustó escribir estas escenas, espero a ustedes les agrade uwu

11:35  
Despacho del Director General

La muchacha no dejaba de pensar en él, su cabeza dolía todavía pero al menos aquel chico no estaba cerca de ella, pero en sus pensamientos le taladraba la conciencia. Quería marcharse lejos, correr, desaparecer, lo intentó. Pidió la autorización al señor Pierce quien se la concedió, en pocos minutos saldría y ella debía de esperarle en el auto. Su plan ahora era ir a la biblioteca y leer un libro sobre la historia de América, le interesaba el continente de algún modo, como un extraño magnetismo, como si hubiera estado allí antes, releía en su cuarto los textos sobre la primera y segunda guerra, le resultaba interesante leer sobre los eventos crudos de la historia.

Caminó fuera, con la debida cautela de no encontrárselo en ningún momento, su corazón se había acelerado cuando se detuvo a mitad de corredor, al doblar a la derecha, ahí estaba, sentado en suelo, fumando con pausas breves entre cada calada. Sus pies la condujeron con calma, él no le notaba, ella comenzó a sentir curiosidad, él parecía reconocerla, tal vez le recordaba a alguien, tal vez la confundió, quizá no era mala persona, apretaba una hoja arrugada en su mano izquierda mientras la derecha sostenía el cilindro humeante. Sus párpados cerrados, marcas de cicatrices, en sus brazos, una en el costado, bajando por su sien y rodeando su ojo, parecía antigua, ella no preguntaba, no emitía ningún sonido siquiera, solamente observaba con desdén a ese muchacho, pretendía marcharse, y eso hizo, quiso recordarle de algún lugar pero su memoria estaba vacía, no valía la pena intentarlo más, quizá era todo su imaginación, una confusión, podía olvidar ese momento, de igual modo su mente era frágil y borraba escenas de su día a día sin previo aviso, eventualmente desecharía ese instante hace pocas horas.

Liberó el aire que retuvo, en un suave susurro humeante que se desprendió de sus labios, la joven volteó y siguió su plan inicial, alcanzó la otra esquina del pasillo, se detuvo, exhaló y se volvió lentamente, girándose apenas y allí volvió a ocurrir. Sus miradas se conectaron, sintió el retumbar de su propio corazón golpeando su pecho con fuerza, y le dolía cuando oprimía a su instinto de preguntarle quien era y de donde creía conocerle. No, ella no era quien él creía, ella misma se convencía pero lo que sentía era contradictorio, le hacia querer regresarse en sus pasos y hablarle pero hizo lo opuesto, regresó la mirada al frente corriendo y desapareciendo de su vista cuando le miró levantarse con intenciones de seguirla, de encontrarla y volver a hablarle.

Alysha corrió con desesperación hacia el estacionamiento, encontró con la mirada el auto de su padrino, caminó rápido hasta allí y al llegar se apoyó del vehículo, recuperando el aliento. Queriendo pensar con la cabeza fría. Sabía de antemano que estuvo seis meses en coma, cuando despertó no recordaba absolutamente nada, tardó año y medio en mantener una memoria a largo plazo estable, no quería volver a olvidarlo todo en cuestión de poco. ¿Quería borrar al presunto Brock Rumlow de su mente? Ahora no sabía, estaba tan al fondo que quizá nunca se iría ¿Qué tan malo podía ser si se quedaba? No sabía.

Alzó la mirada, jadeando, lamió sus labios y juntó sus cejas en un gesto, cuando le vio allí, saliendo hacia el estacionamiento. Caminaba en su dirección. Una vez leyó que cuando los hilos del destino deciden, nadie puede oponerse en su curso, deben dejar fluir la vida del modo que ya fue escrita. Con cada paso su mente se nublaba, su juicio se oscurecía, comenzaba a doler y regresaba a apoyarse de un todo de la ventanilla del auto, resistiéndose a esa fuerza alterna fuera de su cuerpo que la obligaba a algo desconocido que no sabía que traería consigo. 

De pie, a dos metros de distancia, después de tantos años ahí estaba la pequeña niña que conoció, la que no lo reconocía y no culpaba, quizá lo había olvidado, tal vez...

-¿Hola?- Su voz se había vuelto más grave con la llegada de la pubertad.  
-...- Ella alzó su mirada, sus ojos claros encontraron los de él una vez más –Hola- Masculló la palabra.  
-No sé cómo decirlo, pero creo que te conozco- Intentó ir lento y tantear muy bien el terreno.  
-Yo no soy quién tú crees- Pronunció con un tono de voz frágil –Nunca te he visto, no sé, toda mi vida la he vivido en Rusia, es la primera vez que estoy aquí en América ¿Cómo podrías conocerme?- Para ella no era más que un desconocido.  
-¿No recuerdas nada?- Elevó sus cejas dejando la voz ser emitida en un susurro –Te llamas Jaimie Buchanan Barnes- Pronunció con debilidad su nombre.  
-No, soy Alysha Buchanan Proctor Barnes, no soy esa Jaimie que tú dices ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?- Volvía a mostrarse hermética.  
-Tus ojos, tu voz, el tic nervioso en la comisura derecha de tus labios y esa postura de bandida que ejerces cuando estás a la defensiva. Te conocí antes, no sé porque no recuerdas- Si no le reconocía dolía muchísimo más que haberle fallado, su indiferencia era peor castigo a su reproche por la falla.  
-No te recuerdo... no sé cómo sabes todo eso, sino me acuerdo de ti- Dejó las palabras a medias –Yo...- Estaba a punto de decirle que sufría un estado de falta de memoria de largo plazo que atacaba con ligeros episodios de vacío y lagunas mentales pero Pierce apareció en escena y el muchacho se apartó varios pasos.  
-Señor- Murmuró sin saber cómo era posible que estaba ahí, ahí con su Jaimie ¿Qué ocurría?  
-Deberías estar en tu casa, Brock, mandé a tu padre temprano porque tenía que atender un asunto- Volteó hacia la castaña –Alysha, entra al auto- Le ordenó y la jovencita le dedicó una última mirada al pelinegro antes de ingresar al automóvil cerrando la puerta de su lado –Veo que conociste a mi ahijada, Alysha va a estudiar aquí a partir de la semana entrante, no quisiera que la envolvieras en ninguna de tus aventuras, ya sabes que no me gusta que mi familia sufra por... gente como tú- Eso último solo fue audible para Brock.  
-No tiene porque, señor, no seré una mala influencia, créame, hay peores peligros allá afuera y personas más podridas que yo. Si le hablare no sería una amenaza, estará a salvo, se lo aseguro. Ahora debo irme, hasta luego- Dio media vuelta luego de verla a través de la ventanilla.

Jaimie estaba vinculada con el jefe de su padre, el adoptivo, ese hombre era su chófer y Brock escuchaba los rumores de la vida peligrosa de Alexander Pierce a menudo en el día a día pero jamás decía nada al respecto, ahora no sabía como la pequeña niña que robó su corazón desde antes había caído en sus manos, no sabía porque no recordaba, no entendía que ocurría ni porque le mantenía alejado, algo ocultaba, algo estaba allí, no confiaba, no podía, su propio padre le escondía secretos sobre ese empleo de conductor. Pero Brock sabia como obtener información, necesitaba ayuda de una amiga, tiempo, paciencia y sobre todo la cautela necesaria para no exponer la vida de nadie a un peligro mortal, porque en su espíritu sentía lo letal que era incluso su sombra o su nombre. Alexander Pierce podía haber engañado al mundo entero alegando ser un político pero Brock Rumlow sabía perfectamente que ese tipo de personas escondían más que su vida privada.

Alysha veía al muchacho alejarse, irse caminando en una dirección específica sin voltear, sentía algo oprimiéndole el pecho, cortándole el aire que entraba a sus pulmones. Intentaba no pensar, apartó la mirada subiendo las piernas al asiento, abrazó las rodillas contra su pecho cerrando los párpados, presionando su mente a no pensar en él. Tardó varios minutos, el sonido del motor encendiendo, el movimiento del vehículo le hizo saber que se alejaba, dejó su postura para asomarse por la ventanilla trasera. Ahí estaba, de pie, viéndola marcharse.

La escena, la imagen era como si... inmediatamente en su cerebro algo se desbloqueó, se vio a si misma de pie, observando un auto alejándose, a un niño que le veía a través del vidrio trasero. Era el mismo momento, desde una perspectiva opuesta. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó, lo conocía, claro que si, sabía que si, su mente no la engañaba, sus sentidos tampoco. Experimentaba la desesperación, ahora quería detener el auto y correr hacia ese muchacho, él tenía respuestas sobre los sueños que a veces vivía por las noches, con tormentas, una voz dulce y el calor de un abrazo protector.

-Señor Pierce ¿quién era él?- Preguntó deslizando sus dedos sobre el cristal ahumado.  
-Es el hijo de mi chófer, nadie en realidad- Respondió viéndola momentáneamente a través del retrovisor.  
-Le conocía- Susurró sintiendo su corazón encogerse en su pecho.  
-Le viste el otro día en casa cuando tenías tu clase de piano ¿te acuerdas?, estaba con su padre- Le engañaba de nuevo.  
-Pero le conocía- Se apoyó del borde del respaldo, observando a Brock ya en la lejanía.  
-...- Y silencio.

Ella no lo entendía, no comprendía porque le llamó “Jaimie”, no sabía como le conocía pero debía de ser posible, por supuesto que si, quería investigar sobre él, saber quien era, en donde había estado y relacionarlo con sus pocas memorias, según Pierce ella nació en Bélgica. Suspiró, continuó viendo hasta que ya no estuvo en su campo visual, si era parte de su vida lo volvería a ver, podía asegurarlo, sino no regresaría y ella seguiría su vida tal y como estaba. En realidad no era una mala vida, tenía un profesor de piano, había estudiado con profesores particulares en casa, creció con los sobrinos de Pierce, o eso le dijeron, los veía de vez en cuando y se llevaba relativamente bien con ellos.

14:55  
El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, en paz, Alysha no volvió a hablar,cerró los párpados pensando en la imagen de su cabeza, quería poder recordar más pero no podía, comenzó a dolerle, tuvo que desistir, por ahora. Ella quería encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que se formulaban entre sus pensamientos, enredándose en sus vivencias, en las historias que le contaron como su verdadera vida. ¿Quién era Brock? ¿Porque no lo recordaba? ¿Era parte de su vida? Quiso hundirse en su propia mente, lo hizo sumergiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos, apoyando la frente en el respaldo del asiento de cuero.

Su regreso duró menos de lo que creyó, cuando llegaron a donde ella creía que era su hogar solamente bajó del auto, cerró la puerta y caminó dentro, con prisas, queriendo esconderse en su alcoba por horas, para no ser interrumpida, para lidiar consigo misma. Ajustó la puerta, buscó en el primer cajón de su cómoda sus auriculares, los conectó a su reproductor portátil, navegó en su lista de reproducción predeterminada, seleccionó “Siento luego existo” del álbum “En boca de tantos” de un rapero de habla hispana apodado Porta en los titulares y la internet. El muchacho tenía letras donde desahogaba más que su propia alma.

Su voz la envolvió pronto, se acostó en la cama, se envolvió bajo las cobijas, intentando hundirse en su propio agujero negro, quería desaparecer y al mismo tiempo seguir en el mundo real para averiguar quien era ella realmente. Ya dudaba, de no haber tenido aquel recuerdo repentino con el tal Brock entonces la castaña no estaría ahí intentando unir las piezas en su memoria rota y descompuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> Espero les haya gustado... ¿ya desconfiaban del buen padrino Pierce? Claro, el hombre es desconfiable siempre, en todos los universos será alguien malo con Bucky u.u  
> Y ahora ¿porque creen que no le dice nada a ella? ¿porque le miente? si le dijo que la iba a cuidar ¿porque la engaña? weno, lo sabrán más adelante n.n  
> Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega uwu


	5. Recuerdos, promesas rotas y búsqueda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola  
> Una nueva entrega... no se que decir en este cap, me gusta, es doloroso, tiene canciones incluidas que usé al escribirlo e inspirar las escenas... espero les guste, disfruten la lectura n.n

15:20  
Complejo residencial “Trébol”  
Vivienda 07

Brock sostenía la tercera lata en su mano, viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua y licor en el suelo de su cuarto, se había encerrado desde que volvió. Bebió fuera en un bar cercano, compró un paquete de seis cervezas de raíz a buen precio en un pequeño abasto a varias cuadras del complejo donde vivía. Su cabello desprolijo. Sus ojos enrojecidos, no precisamente por el alcohol. Cogió su móvil, escaneó vagamente las canciones y ninguna era una buena idea de oír en su pesar. Abrió el navegador, esperó que cargase resultados al azar, o tal vez nuevas formas de cortarse las venas metafóricamente, sufría de ansiedad y buscó la cajetilla en su cajón de ropa interior, el encendedor y ahora fumaba entre tragos amargos. Lágrimas descendían lentamente en sus mejillas. Un ligero hipeo perturbaba su respiración. Acabó la lata y la arrojó a la puerta maldiciendo, odiaba la vida que tenía, la persona que perdió por su maldito machismo y su desgraciada impulsividad de hombre. Esas hormonas en su cuerpo le maldijeron desde que entró a la pubertad.

Vio un título asomando bajo todos los resultados, no parecía ni importante pero la descargó poco antes de reproducirla sin auriculares sino por el altavoz del aparato. “Son recuerdos y promesas rotas” de Porta inundaba la alcoba, el ritmo hiphopero pronto lo mandó a un mundo depresivo, le recordaba lo bastardo que fue al romper sus promesas, las había roto, le había fallado a Jaimie Barnes y ahora ella creía llamarse Alysha, no le reconocía, no sabía quién era él cuando la última vez que se vieron le pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos que no la olvidara, que le escribiera, y hasta le prometió que volvería por ella, que irían y tendrían incluso su primera cita en una heladería.

Y él no la había olvidado en ningún día, la recordó en cada minuto aun cuando estuviera dopado, excitado o ebrio hasta la inmundicia. Se veía como una persona asquerosa, se juró alejarse de su camino dos días antes de haberla visto de nuevo, pero fueron esos ojos los que le hicieron quebrarse y querer siquiera su lastima, su amistad, su odio, su reproche, su enojo, sus rabietas.

-¡Maldita sea. Lo siento!- Quiso arrancarse el cabello y lo apretó en sus dedos inclinándose, con la cabeza entre las rodillas -Perdóname, yo me tuve que aguantar por ti... carajo, no, no aguanto esto... no lo soporto, no puedo seguir aquí como un maldito imbécil, mintiéndome como si no me mataran tus miradas todavía- La desesperación taladraba su corazón.

Jadeaba, apretaba... pocas hebras cayeron al suelo. El dolor de arrancarse los cabellos cortos drenó parte de su agonía interna. La letra de la canción lo ajusticiaba. Sea lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido con la memoria de Jaimie era su culpa de algún modo, de haber cumplido sus palabras sin dejar que se hicieran vacías hubiera evitado que ella no fuese ahora la persona que fue alguna vez. La niña que conoció ya no existía, allí solamente estaba su apariencia con la mentalidad de una persona diferente, pero era su voz, eran sus labios, sus ojos, sus facciones, su todo, era su Winter, su niña, su protegida, la persona que le iluminó la vida desde que la vio en su pequeña cuna, eran niños, siempre fueron así, crecieron, se juraron estar juntos, intentaron mantenerse enlazados pero Brock tuvo que ceder a la pubertad y falló en una borrachera, cuando despertó desnudo junto a una adolescente cinco años mayor que él en la misma condición física sintió el peso de la culpa, no podía escribirle después de haber roto su promesa, de haber fallado a su palabra, ella no se merecía eso sino a un verdadero caballero, no al despojo que era actualmente pero... ¿que le hizo Pierce? ¿porque estaba de su lado? El hombre era venenoso como una víbora, si ella respondía al nombre de Alysha algo tenía aquel que ver en todo el asunto, no era un santo y Brock más que nadie lo sabía, se le enfrentaba cuando podía y no había ni un solo testigo merodeando en los alrededores.

Alzó la mirada viendo hacia su pequeño armario improvisado, apretó los dientes poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia los tres cajones, registró cada uno de estos hasta encontrar su computador portátil, el cargador y su confiable par de auriculares. Se sentó en la cama, conectó el cable a la toma de corriente junto a la mesa de noche, el otro extremo al agujero a un costado de la laptop, se acomodó mejor para comenzar a teclear en el navegador, necesitaba que había ocurrido con Jaimie en ese tiempo, y lo haría del modo que fuera, destapó otra lata y bebió descuidadamente, dejando el alcohol escurrirse hasta su muslo, no le importaba, ya la cerveza estaba tibia, su cigarrillo se terminó y se encendió otro. La atmósfera humeante del cuarto del adolescente no era distinta a cualquier otro día, así empezó a ser él una vez pisó la pubertad y perdió la virginidad en una noche de ebriedad.

16:57  
Ubicación desconocida

Alysha se sentó en su cama y navegaba en su tablet, investigaba acerca del tal Brock que le habló en el instituto. Pensaba seriamente en quién era y de donde podía conocerle, quizá de algún intercambio o en un campamento, tal vez una convivencia infantil de las que le dijeron que había ido, eso o las clases de defensa personal que también le dijeron que había asistido de pequeña, pero no recordaba, ahora en su juventud las continuaba, ya había aprendido a manejar rifles de francotirador de equipo militar. La muchacha era peligrosa a su corta edad, la instruyeron incluso en manejo de cuchillos militares con la excusa de que era necesario aprender parte del oficio familiar. Tenía entendido que su padrino, Alexander Pierce, era un hombre de influencia política por lo que había contratado un chófer privado, así cómo varios guarda espaldas, ella tenía su propio escolta si salía a dar una vuelta al centro, le obsequiaron su motocicleta a la edad de quince años, aun no sabía manejarla por la potencia del motor pero le gustaba verla, a veces tomarle fotografías.

Exhaló y buscó un paquete de gomitas azucaradas de un cajón, lo abrió y las comía con calma mientras desplegaba diferentes ventanas. Había encontrado su perfil en Facebook, fue fácil dar con su número de Whatsapp porque él lo había publicado, sintió la sonrisa surcar sus labios y lo anotó en su móvil, lo buscaría por ese medio más tarde, de forma sutil claro está. Siguió por sus álbumes y volteó a ver hacia la puerta, nadie entraba y eso era una fortuna para la castaña quién desinteresadamente, o se convenció de ello, le envió la solicitud.

Sus fotografías variaban, desde él con chicas que vestían escotes pronunciados a estar rodeado de muchachos contemporáneos a él, a veces salía con una cerveza en la mano con una mirada pícara. Alysha lamió sus propios labios sin darse cuenta, acercó los dedos de su mano izquierda y trazó el contorno de esas facciones masculinas, algo dentro de ella se contrajo, estrujándose... la imagen se desbloqueó. Ella, más pequeña, en una cama cálida viendo a un niño con esos ojos de un tono whisky que le veía tiernamente, murmurándole palabras que no alcanzaba a entender más que un “Winter” y un “Yo te cuido”, lo demás era ilegible en su memoria. El instante se nubló y la rusa regresó a la realidad, observaba la fotografía del muchacho.

-Te conozco, tú eres ese niño- Su propia mente se lo confirmó e impulsivamente texteó en su móvil un mensaje pero se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de enviarlo -No, no puedo hacerlo ¿que irá a pensar? ¿que soy una fácil que lo está buscando? Pero, lo recuerdo- Dejó el celular junto a su almohada sin enviar el texto.

Inhaló profundo y exhaló lentamente el aire, volvió su atención al computador para seguir con su búsqueda, ya confirmaba que aquel la conocía, eran los mismos ojos y casi el mismo timbre vocal, claro que ahora la voz era más grave debido a la testosterona. Entonces encontró la sección de las notas, Brock había escrito varias, todas dedicadas a la tal Jaimie, ese fue el nombre con el cual la llamó hacia unas horas, lo recordaba, su mirada era profunda, su apariencia física podía ser amenazante pero para ella era más ¿atractivo? De acuerdo, tenía otro problema más allá de la memoria hueca, y era su pubertad, no era momento para ponerse a pensar en si el pantalón le asentaba bien o si ese corte de cabello iba con su personalidad.

Cerró la laptop tumbándose en el colchón, palmeó sus mejillas que estaban calientes y no necesitaba verse en un espero para deducir que el rubor había surcado su rostro ya. Si no acababa con su conciencia lo iba a hacer con su compostura. Era un desconocido todavía, no podía darle demasiadas libertades pero si podría tantear el terreno. Tomó el móvil y revisó el mensaje que había escrito, lo modificó antes de añadir el número de teléfono, enviarlo y dejar el artefacto sobre la mesa de noche. Escuchaba los latidos retumbando en sus oídos, lo acababa de hacer. Contactó a un desconocido que habitaba en sus escasas memorias, quizá él sabría que significaban esos sueños, en todo caso podía no ser la misma persona, ella recordaba a un niño y él la llamaba Jaimie, cada cual atribuía una persona diferente al caso, de igual modo podría ser un amigo en el nuevo instituto, ella odiaba hacer amistades desde cero y prefería quedarse fuera de los círculos sociales juveniles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> Como ya dije, no se que decir con el cap, es triste, con mucho de todo un poco, en partes es lindo en otras me hace doler el pechito al pensar en que están separados pero no desesperen, volverán a estar juntos uwu  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente n.n


	6. ¿Soldado?... Lista para obedecer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Hola!  
> Este capítulo en particular tiene ciertas escenas no aptas para todo público, incluye agresión física, violencia pues, y una violación juntamente con el maltrato, si no tienen problema con ello entonces pueden leer con confianza, ya cumplí con advertir e.e

La muchacha había estado tumbada en su cama comiendo gomitas para pasar la ansiedad en la espera de una respuesta, no tardó en ver un “Visto a las...” que le heló la sangre, crispó su piel y despertó su ansiedad por recibir su contestación. Estaba allí en silencio esperando que él contestase, que escribiera algo, que enviase cualquier cosa pero... la puerta se abrió, ella volteó y vio a un hombre uniformado de negro, blanco y rojo. Le observó con desconfianza sentándose en el colchón, sin apartar su mirada de él, reconocía esos ojos de antes, los había visto ya. Él era alto, con una figura imponente, sus facciones le brindaban un aspecto entre inocente y guapo a mortalmente atractivo. Lo segundo en un buen y mal sentido. En ese cinturón podía jurar que tenía objetos metálicos cortopunzantes, la pistolera en su muslo, aquello en su espalda, el logo del cráneo rojo con tentáculos en su pecho. Su cabello rubio, sus labios que acababa de humedecer visualizándola, sus ojos carmesí que escondían y mostraban un opaco tono.

-солдат- Pronunció en un escalofriante ruso genuino, el acento inclusive.  
-Готов подчиняться- Respondió de forma mecánica en el mismo idioma.  
-Следуйте за мной- Ordenó y Alysha bajó ambos pies de la cama, ignorando el timbre de su móvil que recibía una respuesta.

El rubio uniformado se hizo a un lado dejándola salir de la alcoba, la castaña avanzaba cual zombi, ella no sabía que ocurría, solamente que tenía el cuerpo actuando en piloto automático. Aterrada desde adentro no podía hacer más que llorar en su espíritu, deseando que aquello no se repitiera pero cada vez que veía esos ojos azules en su rostro mitad sonriente mitad escalofriante sólo podía significar sangre y dolor ajeno o sufrimiento propio. Era fácil de saber que pasaría cuando abrió la puerta oculta tras el librero de la sala derecha de la gran mansión de su padrino, no había nadie por los alrededores según veía.

Quería negarse cuando la detuvo bajo otra orden en ruso, sus pies se frenaron, frente a ella observaba la sala preferida de juegos de ese misterioso hombre sin nombre al que una vez oyó decir que le decían “Capitán Hydra”. Era peligroso, lo sabía por mano propia, con un apetito insaciable de placer, de dolor, de agonía, siempre exigía más, siempre tenía el poder para manipularla las veces que quisiera, desafortunadamente Alysha recordaba cuando usaba su lenguaje para domarla a voluntad, el resto de las horas y los días iba ignorando lo que él le hacia, la usaba tal y como quería, no podía negarse o el dolor empeoraba, las lagunas eran más profundas, se ahogaba en sus propios vacíos mentales.

-A la mesa. Ahora- Ronroneó a su oído y el cosquilleo de su voz en ocasiones era el placebo para soportar.

Sus pies avanzaron nuevamente hasta que se sentó en donde le pidió, observándole cuando quitaba de su espalda el disco cóncavo con el logo de la organización, más rojo, negro y blanco. Al suelo cayó el arnés de cuero que lo sujetaba, se acercó a ella nuevamente y le hizo separar las piernas con una petición suave peligrosamente cerca de los labios. Liberó una pequeña risa aun sin ponerle un dedo encima. El cinturón fue lo siguiente en caer al piso y lo pateó lejos de ambos.

-Eres preciosa, niña- Acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares y poco después se quitó los guantes de cuero también -Me dan celos cuando otros te miran como yo lo hago- Presionó los dedos en su piel hasta sus cortas uñas trazando líneas rojas en sus mejillas -Me... dan ganas... de castigarte... por ser bella... porque tú sabes cuanto me gusta ser malo contigo- Suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Veía esos ojos sin voluntad, esa preciosa línea entre lo legal y lo prohibido. Cortó la distancia uniendo sus bocas de forma suave. El trato de sus manos se hizo más sutil, acariciando lentamente, hundiéndose entre sus cabellos. Con cada segundo demandaba por más, al encontrarse tan cercanos podía percibir las esporádicas contracciones en los músculos abdominales del rubio aun uniformado. Y esa maldita separación que le hacía maldecir mostrándole una expresión de disgusto.

-Mereces un castigo- Empujó sus hombros para que la chica cayera sobre la superficie metálica -Así, obediente, soldado- Desabrochó su pantalón y procuraba ver su expresión que variaba poco. 

Sujetó sus manos por sobre la cabeza, las aseguró con un par de esposas de un material reforzado que le mantuviera sometida durante toda la sesión. Conocía su cuerpo, cada pequeño rincón erógeno por donde jugar, cada tramo de piel sensible que pudiera usar a su favor. Arrancó la prenda de su cuerpo, arrojó la tela al suelo, se deleitó recorriendo con la mirada la pronta desnudez de la muchacha. Él podía hacer lo que le placiera, era parte de su contrato, juegos indefinidos, permisos sin limitantes, lo hacia todo con sus propias reglas, y vaya que aprovechaba los privilegios.

Extrajo el cuchillo de su bota derecha, lo deslizó bajo la prenda y cortó la tela lentamente, visualizando sus ojos que se apartaban, iban hacia el techo, la pared o algún punto donde no pensara que le iba a ocurrir. Pronto el tejido cedió cayendo pausadamente al suelo. Apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera al cortar la franela por enmedio, se inclinó, acercó los labios a su piel comenzando por besarle con delicadeza, con cariño, con cada sentimiento de su perverso corazón. Procedía con su debida lentitud, precisando cada cambio en su ritmo cardíaco, en la irregularidad entre sus exhalaciones, anotando mentalmente como evolucionaba su experimentación. Sus labios descendieron a áreas peligrosas, perfectamente exploradas en sesiones anteriores.

Un sonido ahogado en su garganta, apretó las manos por sobre la cabeza en el borde de la camilla de trabajos. La suave risa del capitán desencadenó el hormigueo en su piel comenzando a depositar pequeños besos en su intimidad, separando sus piernas, besando sus muslos, acariciando la piel pálida, marcada de cicatrices. El temor aumentaba en sus adentros, sus piernas temblaron, sus manos tal cual.

-No lo suprimas- Ronroneó enderezándose, giró el cuchillo hábilmente en su mano izquierda y bajó la hoja afilada de metal esterilizado, atravesó su muslo derecho. El grito fue desgarrador, el hombre lamió sus labios moviendo el cuchillo dentro de sus tejidos, jugando sádico con su sentido de la percepción -Así preciosa, más fuerte- El metal impactó contra la hueso, esquivando profesionalmente la arteria femoral.  
-No... no más, por favor, ya no- Pedía estremeciéndose y retorciéndose frente a los ojos complacidos de una persona enferma que disfrutaba de aquellas prácticas.  
-Aun no, linda, falta lo mejor- Deslizó el cuchillo fuera de su extremidad, lo acercó hasta su boca y allí lamió el líquido carmesí, caliente y con un sabor a hierro inconfundible -Deliciosa- Coqueteó con la joven trazando una línea perfecta desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo, la tomó de la cadera trayéndola contra la apretada erección en su pantalón -No te dolerá tanto esta vez... ni siquiera me sentirás aperturarte, mi preciosa- Pronunció obsequiándole una sonrisa.

El arma blanca estaba lejos de su piel nuevamente pero su boca repartía cariño y consuelo con delicadeza, mimando a la persona más frágil que conoció, a la niña que hacia mujer cuando podía, cuando iba a buscarla, cuando la llevaba lejos a ser quien debía, a cumplir los propósitos por el cual aun vivía. El cosquilleo se convertía en hormigueo, en una sensación leve que confundía al dolor con el placer, distorsionaba los sentimientos y los recuerdos. Cerró los párpados cuando sus oídos oyeron la caída de la tela, cuando su piel percibió el preámbulo en caricias, el irrumpimiento de dos dedos dentro, en un pausado ritmo constante, un movimiento acompasado con los besos que usurpaban el aire de sus pulmones, el frío afilado que acariciaba hacia su intimidad pero no dañaba, relajaba parte de su terror, pero no de un todo, minimizaba lágrimas, cesaba sus deseos por huir, aligeraba su mente, al terminar no recordaría y agradecería eso, no sabría que le habían hecho sino hasta dentro de unos cuantos días cuando sanasen sus heridas y le dijeran que solamente tuvo un accidente otra vez, más mentiras, era consciente de que su vida era un infierno cuando el misterioso rubio de uniforme negro le hablaba en ruso, él era el único imparcial y transparente, no ocultaba sus intenciones, iba directamente a lo que pretendía, lo obtenía bajo sus propios medios, no lo juzgaba, era más fuerte y con el entrenamiento para someter a quien quisiera, imaginaba en esos segundos que aquel vivía una vida vacía, la buscaba cuando necesitaba calor, se satisfacía con su dolor y ella no era capaz de liberarse y huir cuando se encontraba caminando a su calvario.

La separación de su boca, liberando el primer gemido, el sonido se escurría por su garganta, el gruñido grave del rubio de cabellos ligeramente húmedos. Se detuvo para despojarse en el momento más inoportuno de la parte superior de su uniforme, el esculpido torso del capitán provocaba los suspiros más pausados y los ronroneos complacidos de cualquiera. Rió, porque él siempre se reía cuando tomaba su cuerpo de ese modo, le permitió por primera vez acostumbrarse al tamaño de su hombría al moverse hacia afuera, luego hacia adentro, hacia afuera y hacia adentro, deleitándose con las contracciones internas de sus músculos. El palpitar del sexo femenino de una muchacha como ella era la combinación perfecta de... necesitaba oírla suplicar por su vida. Dejó el arma sobre la superficie metálica con rastros de sangre seca para colocar la mano en su delgado cuello haciendo presión con el pulgar e índice, gozando del ahogo, la excitación aumentaba, la rudeza se oía cuando la fuerza con la que le penetraba rompía sus límites de soporte.

-Vamos ah... no te duermas aun, preciosa... ah, ya casi lo hacemos- Era como escuchar a un animal salvaje gruñendo al fornicar con una hembra cualquiera.  
-Agh... mhm... aghm...- No era capaz de pronunciar palabras y en su cabeza pedía por morir, por quedarse inconsciente.

Las uñas atravesaron la piel en su cadera, la sangre brotaba escurriéndose en su calor a la superficie fría, cerró los párpados fuertemente, apretó los dientes, sangraban sus encías y sentía el sabor en sus papilas. Se dormiría, lo presentía, pronto acabaría... calma, el agarre en su cuello se hizo más débil alcanzando a escuchar el gemido ronco de la garganta de un hombre perverso como seductor, el vaivén de su cadera diluía el dolor en su cuerpo, en sus extremidades. Abrió sus párpados, encontrando la mirada rojiza muy próxima, separó los labios dándole la invitación que él aceptó, sellando el acto con su boca, mordiendo incluso sus labios pálidos que recobraban progresivamente su tonalidad natural. Si se concentraba solamente en el placer que desencadenaba entonces no era tan tormentoso el instante, él quería un orgasmo y ella se los proporcionaba, nunca le hería de gravedad. Sus agresiones físicas variaban pero eran moderadas, tolerables para su cuerpo y aumentaba cuando la consideraba preparada para el siguiente nivel, era un juego enfermizo pero si le hacia enojar temía por su vida.

Su lengua entró a su cavidad, jugando lasciva con la propia, dominando por sobre sus decisiones, introduciendo un objeto cilíndrico con el extremo redondeado en su segundo orificio, le impidió deshacer el beso forzándola a continuar de ese modo. Sincronizando sus labios, el juguete y su propio miembro aun dentro de su sexo. El movimiento era brusco, descuidado, sucio, lleno de necesidad, suplicando por el calor de la piel ajena, anhelando la compañía de una persona aunque tuviese que obligarla a estar a su lado bajo tales condiciones. Lágrimas amargas descendieron en sus mejillas, pedía por perder la consciencia. El líquido caliente que se liberó de su miembro viril dentro de ella hacia poco, espeso y cargado de la semilla masculina.

-Eres hermosa... y eres mía- Murmuró entre los labios de una exhausta adolescente incapaz de oponerse. Sus bocas unidas por delgados hilos de saliva.  
-Br... Brock... Brock... Bones- Susurraba, perdiendo la noción de realidad, sus párpados volvieron a cerrarse, se dormiría otra vez, lo olvidaría todo de nuevo, hasta un nuevo día, él eventualmente volvería, su cuerpo así lo sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> солдат : Soldado.  
> Готов подчиняться : Lista para obedecer.  
> Следуйте за мной : Sigueme.
> 
> Aclaro, durante toda la escena el capitán habla en ruso así como nuestra Bucky pero se les iba a hacer engorroso leerlo e ir a las notas para entender, solamente coloqué estas tres porque son el comienzo, pero para que sepan siempre habrá lenguaje ruso cuando él y ella estén en una escena. Jaimie solamente hablará en ruso si Steve le habla, digamos que él es quien activa su mente e.e
> 
> ¿Llegaron hasta aquí? Vaya, no creí(?)  
> Bueno, fue mi primera vez escribiendo una escena de abuso sexual con el capi Hydra y debo decir que me gusta el dark Steve, bastante, aunque soy novata para escribirlo, espero mejorar mientras esta historia avanza u.u  
> De nuevo gracias por leer y... nos vemos en la siguiente actualización n.n

**Author's Note:**

> N.A: Gracias por leer  
> Espero te haya gustado... puedes dejar lo que quieras, un kudo, un comentario, un pancito(?)  
> Todo será bien recibido :'v  
> Espero verte en el siguiente capítulo n.n


End file.
